


A Royal Outing

by AtropaSilentium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon Elements, M/M, Magic, Magickal Creatures, Poker Pair Week 2019, Prince!Allen, Prince!Tyki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaSilentium/pseuds/AtropaSilentium
Summary: “You're late, boy. I've been waiting here by myself since noon,” Tyki said, his lips twitching at the corners ever so slightly.“It took me a while to sneak away from my tutor. You know how the king is when it comes to my lessons,” Allen said, inching closer to Tyki. “Besides, my guards get clingy whenever I go out. They asked way too many questions.”“As the king's son, you are a prime target for kidnapping. They'd be doing a poor job if they let you come and go without notice.”





	A Royal Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Poker Pair Week 2019. It's based on the "Royals" prompt. 
> 
> Prompts: Gods; Royals (June 12)

Tyki breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the lovely fragrance of flowers that drifted up to the balcony from the gardens below. It was a nice change from the stuffy interior of the Purple Palace. He could never understand why the nobles and common folk envied him of his home. It's true that his palace was adorned with golds, jewels, and the finest tapestries in the entire kingdom, but they were all mere objects—their value purely monetary. To him they might as well have been valueless compared to the freedom experienced by those with less obligations to the kingdom.

Letting his body relax, he leaned back into the stone wall and listened to the sounds around him, waiting, expectant. A steady pitter patter of footsteps caught his attention, causing excitement to bubble up in his chest. Only one person could have created the noise, since the mansion's interior was off-limits to the general public.

Within moments the footsteps reached him, and he glanced over to see a white-haired head poke out of the balcony door. Large silver eyes narrowed at Tyki's form, recognition flashing over them when they located him. Having confirmed Tyki's presence on the balcony, Allen stepped out to join him, a gentle smile on his face.  

“You're late, boy. I've been waiting here by myself since noon,” Tyki said, his lips twitching at the corners ever so slightly.

“It took me a while to sneak away from my tutor. You know how the king is when it comes to my lessons,” Allen said, inching closer to Tyki. “Besides, my guards get clingy whenever I go out. They asked way too many questions.”

“As the king's son, you are a prime target for kidnapping. They'd be doing a poor job if they let you come and go without notice.”

Allen grumbled some mostly unintelligible comments about politics and their stupidity. “I'm not even his real son. Is it really that big of a deal?”

“As far as everyone is concerned, you're his _only_ son. Adopted or not, that makes you the rightful heir to the throne.”

“Lucky me.” Allen blew a loose strand of hair out of his face, making sure to release an overdramatic huff as he did so. “I'm surprised the people even accept me as a prince. I don't even look or sound like a royal.”

Tyki snorted. He had to admit that the boy's pale features contrasted with the rest of their family's dark skin and golden eyes in a way that made his lack of royal lineage quite apparent to any onlooker, but he was still stunningly beautiful in his own way. Allen reminded Tyki of a white lion, so lovely and noble, his claws and wit hidden behind a form that begged to be admired.

As for his speech, he had already begun to learn the etiquette and vocabulary used by the aristocracy. He just needed more confidence in himself. Either way, that was the least of his priorities compared to ruling a kingdom, and he had already proven himself quite capable of that in the last few years, even going so far as to earn the trust of some of the most jaded nobles.

“I'll admit you still have some things to work on when it comes to living up to your status. Still, it doesn't change the fact that the people love and respect you. They do so _because_ you're _you_ ," Tyki said, putting as much meaning into his tone as he could manage.

"You've never lied to me, have you? You've always told what you think, not caring one bit about formalities or how I might respond," Allen pointed out, turning his head away from Tyki's curious gaze.

"Would you prefer differently?"

"No. I like you that way," Allen said, voice soft, clearly lost in thought. “So, where are we going this time?”

“I was thinking we could take a trip to the capital. Your guards and attendants will be too busy searching all the palaces and royal estates first to look there for at least a few hours.”

That pulled Allen's attention away from his thoughts, and he glanced at Tyki's outfit. "We'll need disguises. One look at us and anyone within forty feet would know who we are.”

It was true. Tyki wore a purple suit while Allen wore a white one, but besides the difference in color, both outfits were near identical, with their family crest sewn into the right breast pockets and jeweled sashes draped over their left shoulders. Even an imbecile would be able to figure out who they were just from their way of dress.  

Tyki shot Allen a grin that said he wasn't worried. “I already have that covered. I hid a sack underneath the stairs you came up.”

"Of course you did," Allen said, returning Tyki's grin.

********************

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in new clothes. The tidy dress shirts they wore were tucked into dark grey pants and coupled with long, slim tail coats. Tyki had even let his dark, curly locks fall loose over his face, and put on a pair of thick-lensed glasses. It was a style that had become popular over the past six months, even making its way to the neighbouring kingdom. The two of them could easily pass for business owners or tax collectors like this, which would enable them to pass through the wealthier parts of the capital without suspicion while still hiding their true identities.

"You look good," Allen said, appraising Tyki's new look. "The glasses are a bit weird, but I like your hair like this."

"You look about the same. Like a kid playing dress up." He meant to express his opinion that Allen looked best in casual clothing, but the frown that came over the boy's face made it evident he took the comment as an insult.

"You really know how to charm someone."

"I just meant these types of clothes are restricting. I don't know why people like them," Tyki said pulling at his own coat lapel for demonstration.

Allen seemed appeased with Tyki's explanation, though his face remained impassive. "We should get going if we're going to have some fun before my guards find me."

"Now you're talking, boy. It's about time I get to do something other than sign paperwork and attend meetings with boring old men. Half the time, they just end up reminiscing about their youth, going on and on about how this generation doesn't understand what it takes for a kingdom to prosper."

They made their way out of the building, walking close as they strolled through the expansive garden, passing rose bushes, marigolds, begonias, lavender, and a variety of other bright, colorful flowers. It was no wonder the garden was a common tourist attraction with how well taken care of the grounds were. There wasn't a single wilting flower in sight. The dedication was something they could both appreciate despite their utter lack of plant knowledge.

"You know, what you said about those old men back there… I feel kind of bad for them. There's thirteen princes and princesses constantly proposing new laws. It's hard for even Father to keep up."

Tyki hummed in agreement. "I don't envy him his position."

"Or mine?"

"Or yours," Tyki admitted. Being the future king was almost as much a burden as it was an honor.

"I can't blame you. I don't exactly love the idea of ruling over everybody. It's actually kind of scary to think about."

"You could have said no when the king asked the first time."

"That's true," Allen said, idly running his finger over a rose thorn to test its sharpness. "I'm glad I didn't though. As scary as being in charge might seem, I also want to continue Father's legacy in making this kingdom a great place to live."

"Somehow I knew you'd say something like that." Tyki had to admit he was proud of the boy's dedication.

"Mhm, so how are we getting to the capital? Are we taking a carriage?"

"A carriage would take too long. Fortunately, the map said there should be a gate door just up ahead, where the gardens begin."

"A gate door? As in a real gate door?"

"I know you've never had the chance to use one yet. We might as well let you have a few new experiences while we're out."

Just as Tyki said, they both looked towards the property's end to see a patch of green grass with an elevated marble platform in the center. Above the platform was a floating blue double door that rotated at a slow, even pace in the air. A woman stood diagonal to the platform, dressed in a tan robe with a hood covering most of her face. Only her lips and braided, blonde locks were visible. Tyki automatically recognized the woman as a "door master". They approached the woman, eyeing her with interest.

Door masters were powerful magick users, chosen by the Royal Academy of Magickal Arts to be in charge of the kingdom's more advanced methods of transportation. Not much besides their origin at the Academy was known about them, and their faces always remained hidden to outsiders. Whether the secrecy was for their safety, or just to add to their mystical aesthetic, not even the majority of the royals knew the real answer.

"We were hoping to use the gate," Tyki told the woman. "We want to visit the capital."

The woman nodded. "The capital is quite a distance from here. That will cost one gold, per person."

"One _gold_?" Allen blurted, distressed by the cost.

"If that's too much, I could send you to a location somewhere in between for a lower price. There's some nice tourist spots in the city of—"

Her speech was halted with a raise of Tyki's hand. "We can pay. One gold per person, right?"

The woman nodded again, and Tyki dug through his pockets to fish out two gold coins and a couple silver ones. "Two gold, and you can keep the tip."

As he handed over the fee, the swishing sound that had been created by the door's rotation stopped, causing him and Allen to look up. He had used the gate doors before so he wasn't that surprised when the door stopped rotating and lowered to the ground, connecting with the platform. This was Allen's first time seeing the spectacle however, and he watched in amusement as the boy's eyes lit up in shock, especially as a staircase that wasn't there before began to materialize in the marble platform.

"Tyki, did you see that?! Those stairs weren't there a minute ago!"

"Wait until we get inside," Tyki said, taking the stairs.  

He gave Allen a moment to better examine the top of the platform before he tugged the door open. Allen sidled up next to him, and peeked into the gate, his silver eyes widening as they spotted what appeared to be an abandoned city, hidden away in some pocket dimension. White buildings and lush shrubbery were everywhere, spanning miles, yet the city seemed devoid of human life.

"Is it empty?" Allen asked, poking his head in farther.

"I'm not sure. Other people might be traveling through here, but we're not likely to run into them unless we have the same destination."

That reply seemed to satisfy Allen, since he pushed past Tyki, entering the gate with no further questions. Tyki followed and the door shut behind them on its own, then vanished from the space altogether. Only an empty spot where the door used to be remained. The whole thing might have been eerie to anyone who wasn't prepared, making Tyki wonder if anyone had ever managed to sneak into the gate on accident.

"What do we do now?" Allen asked, squinting up at the bright sky. The clouds in the gate always seemed to form unnatural shapes, shifting into strange symbols, and then turning back into their regular puffy form again.

"We keep walking. One we reach the end, a new door will appear."

Allen spared the strange symbols a few more seconds of his time, then followed Tyki's instructions. "I can't believe Princess Road and Uncle Nea discovered the magickal formula that led to the creation of this."

Tyki hummed in agreement. "They were both highly advanced in the magickal arts since a young age. Perhaps we should ask them to install a gate connecting both our castles."

"It would make visiting easier. I could visit you whenever I wanted."

"Have you talked to the king about giving you more free time and space to yourself?" Tyki asked, matching Allen's pace so he could take hold of his hand.

Allen groaned. "I already did."

"And?" Tyki was curious to learn what the king's reply was.

"I have Sundays to myself, and can spend them visiting anywhere I want in the entire kingdom, _but_ I have to take my two Head Guards with me."

"That's not a bad deal." Tyki honestly couldn't see the reason for Allen's apparent reluctance to meet the King's condition.

"You haven't had to deal with my guards. Kanda is always getting angry at every little thing, and Link is like a strict mother hen."

Tyki tried to recall the faces of Allen's main guards. If he remembered correctly, they had been recruited from the lower class to join the Royal Guard just a few years ago. Besides that, he knew almost nothing about them except that they were reputed to have exceptional skills in combat. Gently squeezing Allen's hand, Tyki made a mental note to learn more about the two men tasked with the duty of protecting his most beloved person.

"So command them to stay out of sight and be quiet," Tyki said.

Allen gave him a look like he had lost his mind. "Sure, because I haven't tried that a dozen times already."

Tyki had become confused over how such low ranking people could be causing trouble for the heir apparent, and was about to ask more questions about their treatment of Allen when the air around them buzzed with potent energy, stopping them in their tracks. Not far from them, a new, large blue door appeared, automatically swinging open to reveal another platform like the one that they entered the gate from originally. It seemed they had reached their destination.

They stepped out onto the platform which overlooked a bustling plaza and surveyed their surroundings. It was still a warm, sunny day outside, and the bells rang to signal afternoon Mass, implying they couldn't have been in the gate for more than fifteen minutes. The newspapers didn't lie when they said horse-drawn carriages were destined to become obsolete.

"Wow, it's been a while since I last visited the capital. I forgot how crowded it is," Allen said as they both studied the activity going on below them.

Middle and lower class people were everywhere, caught in their daily routine of work and errands, while a handful of nobles and tourists passed through to purchase goods, or sell their own wares. Children who were too young to work played wherever they could get away with, hanging all over sculptures and splashing in water fountains. It wasn't just humans adding to the lively atmosphere either. Animals of all shapes, sizes, and species scattered about.

Some were mundane animals you could find in the common household, or in people's backyards. Others were magickal creatures that required a license to own. Pigeons perched on rooftops. Dogs of varying breeds walked with their owners, some on leashes, others following out of obedience. An armoured griffin patrolled the area alongside the city's uniformed guards, casting threatening looks at anyone who appeared sketchy. Even a chimera could be seen playing with a small girl, wagging its reptilian tail as she scratched behind its feline ears.

"I haven't been here in a while either," Tyki admitted. "There used to be a really nice tobacco shop I liked only a few blocks away from here. I hope it's still in business."

"I'm more interested in the food. Do you think they have macarons? Or maybe calamari? Fried chicken?"

Allen continued to list off different foods while Tyki looked around, trying to remember the layout of the city. He couldn't bring the boy anywhere without food being involved so it was best that he got that out of the way first if they wanted to get anything else done. It wouldn't be fun for either of them having to listen to Allen complain he was dying of starvation their entire outing.

Spotting a small restaurant, Tyki pointed in its direction. "How about we start there?" It was an impromptu choice and he had no clue what kind of food they served, but he knew neither of them were particularly picky.

"Sure!" Allen said, excitedly dragging Tyki off the platform and across the busy square in a matter of minutes, eager to fill his stomach with delicious food.

As they entered the tiny restaurant, they were immediately hit with the smell of spices and meats. Even Tyki had trouble resisting the delicious scents, his stomach growling in desperate need for quality sustenance. A quick peek at the trays held by a passing server let him know the food looked just as good as it smelled. It seemed they picked a decent place to eat, though he would withhold his final judgement until after he had actually had the opportunity to taste something off their menu.

A tall, blonde woman approached them, her smile bright and welcoming. "Table for two?" she asked, looking between Allen and Tyki.

"Yes, please!" Allen replied, returning her smile with his own, larger one.

The hostess led them to a small booth against the back wall and grabbed them two menus, letting them know their server would be with them shortly. They both took the time to glance over their menus, making the occasional comment about what looked good. Allen had decided to try one of nearly everything, while Tyki was stuck deciding between a classic steak dish and sea serpent stew. Both were delicious options, making it a hard choice.

Just when he was considering tossing a coin to decide, a beautiful green haired woman with purple eyes that sparkled like jewels came to their table. "Hello, my name is Lenalee and I'll be your server today. If there's anything you need, I'll do my best to get it for you. In the meantime, what would you like to drink?"

"Just water, please," Allen said, still too distracted by his menu to pay their server much attention.

Tyki was in the mood for something a bit stronger than water so he went with his go-to choice of drink. "I'll have a beer."

"Sure thing! I'll have those out to you in a few moments," Lenalee told them.

"Thank you," Tyki said. "By the way, I'm having trouble choosing between the steak and the sea serpent stew. Which one would you recommend?"

The slight, barely noticeable quirk of Lenalee's lips as Tyki mentioned the stew told him that the young woman likely wasn't a fan, though she tried her best to keep her customer service face in tact. Not that he couldn't understand her reaction. Such creatures were considered a delicacy by many—including him—but the idea of eating them also made some people uncomfortable.

Lenalee seemed to mull over the two options, taking Tyki's request for advice seriously. "I haven't had the stew so I can't say much about it besides that it's a popular dish. I can personally recommend the steak, though. It's cooked with spices imported from the neighboring kingdom that really bring out the natural flavors in the meat. It's one of my favorites actually."

Tyki hummed in though, considering her words. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Lenalee left while Tyki continued to think it over. Across from him, Allen had started to fiddle with his silverware, obviously ready to order. Patience wasn't something Allen usually exercised when it came to food, but he had always tried to be respectful when eating with others, never rushing them unless they took too long. That, and choosing a meal you loved was something he took very seriously so he wouldn't rush someone into making a hasty meal decision.

"How about I get both and share some with you?" Tyki asked, watching Allen's face light up in delight at the offer.

"Sounds good to me! I knew you wanted them both."

"Just make sure you don't get carried away and eat _all_ of it on me this time," Tyki reminded Allen, remembering one of their past lunch dates.

Allen simply laughed, a happy, melodic sound that made Tyki's stomach flutter. The boy had started to laugh a lot more often now that he had gotten used to his life as a prince. Back when the rest of them first laid their eyes on him, he had been so full of anger and sadness, ready to lash out at anyone or anything to ensure his survival. It's amazing how much a home and loving family could change a person.

"I mean it," Tyki said, his stern voice contrasting with his amused smile. "Last time I barely got to take a bite before you snatched mine up as well."

"Fine, fine. I promise I won't be too much of a glutton."

"Good. Here come our drinks now," Tyki pointed out as he noticed Lenalee manueving her way past crowded tables, careful not to drop the tray or spill the glasses.

Witch a grace only someone with years of server experience could have, she reached their table and gently placed the tray down, handing the glasses over to each of them in two quick motions. "Here you go. I'm sorry it took so long."

Allen gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not a problem. You're pretty busy today. I didn't realize this place was that popular." It was a true statement seeing as how more and more people seemed to file into the restaurant for lunch.

"It's usually busier around this time than the rest of the day," she explained. "Are you ready to order?"

Allen listed off all the things he wanted first, and then Tyki ordered as well. "I'll take both the steak and the stew, please. I couldn't seem to pick between them."

"Alright! I'll be back with your food as soon as possible!" With a small smile, Lenalee quickly collected the menus and left once again to tend to other customers.

********************

The food took a bit longer than they expected, with the wait time exceeding a half hour, but their server's genuine apology and the delicious first bite of food more than made up for it. Tyki especially loved the stew, noting that the chunks of sea serpent were neither overcooked or undercooked, and it wasn't too salty. Allen seemed to enjoy his large assortment of food as well.

The rest of their dinner date continued on smoothly with them making casual conversation in between eating their meals. They even became friendly with Lenalee and some of the other kitchen staff, jokingly asking for recipes and complimenting them on their skills. By the time Allen and Tyki were ready to pay the bill and leave, they had deemed the tiny restaurant their new favorite restaurant in the entire kingdom.

"I'm stuffed," Allen said as they waved goodbye to the staff and exited the restaurant, rubbing his belly dramatically to emphasize his point.

"It's about time, boy. With everything you ordered I wouldn't be surprised if they had to restock their ingredients or risk having nothing to serve for the rest of the week," Tyki teased, knowing that it was a legitimate concern when it came to Allen's insatiable appetite.

"I left them some stuff."

Now it was Tyki's turn to laugh. Allen's relaxed attitude always put him at ease, making him wish he could keep the beautiful boy around at all times. Allen really was like a lion. Strong and dedicated to the ones he loved, yet wild and carefree at the same time.

Grinning, Tyki reached out to pull Allen against his chest, bringing a tender hand up to pet the boy's silky hair. "If it means spending time with you, I'd be tempted to let you bring every restaurant in the Capital to ruin."

Allen leaned into Tyki's touch, content to be receiving such affection. "As wonderful as that sounds—because you know I wouldn't be entirely opposed—I'd still be willing to accept your invitation even if food wasn't involved."

"Oh?" Tyki knew Allen liked him, but that was the first time he had ever vocalized his feelings, always opting to show his affection through actions.

"You didn't think I just tagged along on these dates to get a meal out of it, did you? I'm the heir apparent. I could have any chef I want brought to the White Palace."

"It was more a question of which one us us you liked better, me or the food."

Allen gazed into Tyki's eyes, a playful grin on his face. "That depends. Which one of you tastes better?"

Tyki barely had time to register the smooth pickup line before Allen rose to his tiptoes and kissed him. It was a brief kiss that Allen quickly pulled away from, licking his lips in triumph with a smoldering look in his eyes. Craving more of Allen's mouth on his, Tyki pulled him back for another, deeper kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth with ease. Their tongues battled as their arms tangled around each others bodies to prevent the other from escaping.

When Tyki finally released Allen from the kiss, he was breathless and flushed, his pale cheeks painted a pretty pink. It was a look Tyki loved seeing on him. A sexy look that made Tyki want to learn what other kind of looks Allen could give. If it weren't for the fact that they were standing in the middle of a public square, Tyki might have considered postponing the rest of their date activities to teach the very cute, very alluring prince something he couldn't learn from his tutors.

Right, _public._ Tyki looked around them to see a few judgemental faces. "We better continue to our next destination. Unless you don't mind us putting on a show?"

Noticing the people watching them, Allen's blush got even darker. "Sorry. I got carried away. So… Where to next?"

"I still want to visit that tobacco shop I mentioned earlier, but we can save that trip for last since you'll probably find it boring. Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"How about we see if they have any pet stores?"

"Hmm? Are you looking for another pet?" Allen already had a pet golem that he fawned over constantly, always taking the time to shine his metallic body and play with him.

"No. Timcampy has a tendency to get jealous of other creatures. I was just curious about what kind of animals were popular here."

"I assume they will have an interesting selection," Tyki said, thinking back to the chimera they spotted earlier.

"I was kind of hoping… I thought maybe I could find a unique pet for my uncle."

Tyki raised an eyebrow. The king's younger brother had only ever bothered with one pet, and that was the same little golden Allen now owned. "Why do you want to get him a new pet? Didn't he toss away his old one like it was nothing?"

"It's not like that! He gave me Tim because he thought I needed a friend who would be loyal to me out of love, not duty. He wasn't wrong, but now he's all alone in the Silver Castle."

Tyki pictured Prince Nea standing by himself in front of a hall of mirrors, gazing at his own reflection like the narcissist he was. "I doubt he's lonely. He has all of his reflections to talk to."

"That's what I mean!" Allen said, frowning. "He was always a bit self absorbed. I mean, he pretty much built my palace to be a replica of his with less mirrors, which is something only a self absorbed person would do. Lately it's gotten worse, though. He locks himself up in his room complaining that the king is too busy for him these days."

Tyki sighed. "Fine. If you honestly believe it will help, we'll look for a new pet for him. Just don't put any responsibility on me if the plan backfires."

"Thanks. I appreciate your help."

"It's not a problem, boy. I can somewhat understand the excitement people feel when they bring someone into their home for the first time. I was also hoping to take home an interesting creature tonight."

Allen gave him a puzzled look. "You want a pet, too?"

"Not quite." Tyki took Allen's hand in his own, and gazed into his eyes, hoping to convey his meaning.

"I'm confused then."

"I was looking for something a little more… human. Someone who's bite would be a tad more _pleasurable_."

The meaning finally hit Allen. "Ah- that's. We've been together for a while, but I'm not sure that's a great idea. My guards and attendants will be in disarray if I don't return at some point today."

"I can send a royal letter to them, or I can even send my own guards if you prefer," Tyki said, running his thumb over Allen's wrist. "You have plenty of time to decide. I won't force you into anything you don't want."

"I _would_ like to stay with you longer after the date is over," Allen confessed.

"You can. Even if you don't want anything more than what we have right now, you can." It was true that his original invitation had been sexual in nature, but even if Allen just wanted to stay close to him, he'd accept. Just having him under the same roof while they dreamed would be enough to make him happy.

"I'll think about it," Allen said, his expression soft and full of affection.

"Take your time. We have all day." As well as the rest of their lives if Allen wasn't ready for that kind of step up in their relationship quite yet. Tyki meant it completely when he said he wouldn't force Allen into anything he didn't desire.

"Ok. For now we have a pet to look for," Allen said, taking a firmer hold on Tyki's hand and tugging him along as they headed towards their next destination.

Somewhere deep down Tyki had been waiting for this day. Not the day that Allen considered sleeping with him—though he knew he'd enjoy it immensely if they did—but the day that they could speak with each other on such a casual, intimate level. Allen was fellow prince and his future king, yet he was also a young man. A young man who Tyki loved more than anyone else in the entire world, and that love alone was worth more than any crown or fancy titles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm both intrigued and amused to find out I apparently am not the only person in this fandom to consider the idea of DGM characters eating water monsters. I'm delighted to know some of y'all are just as weird as me.


End file.
